RuneScape Wiki discusión:Logo
Es importante que dejen su firma cuando pongan su logo. Logo por Basthiiix Les dejo mi logo, es simple, pero se ve muy bien:By: Basthiiix Logo por gako hola yo soy gako y les doy esta idea para el nuevo logo Estas robando la imagen del wiki de ingles. NO HAGAS eso.... se original y crea un logo tu mismo God Of War 17:43 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Lo siento no sabia que era de rune scape wiki en ingles. lo encotre buscando ideas en internet. por mientras que les parese este logo guasa23 Bueno yo les dejo este logo que en lo personal me gusta y esta bastante significativo :No cumple con las dimensiones requeridas. :--[[Usuario:Lord Galarzaa|''' ¬¬ Lord Galarzaa ¬¬ ]]* Discusión * ¤ Contribuciones ¤ 16:24 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Les traigo mi logo, el mejor, mas bonito y trabajado... bueno ese es el logo que yo hize para runeScape Wiki espero y les guste frame|Mi logo mi logo :D ECHO POR MATIMAN_X AKI LES DEJO MI PRIMER LOGO ESTA ECHO RAPIDITO PERO ES MUY BONITO Archivo:RUNSCAPE WIKI.PNG CHAOO ESPERO QUE YO GANE ¬¬ Y CUAL ES EL PREMIO UN MES DE MEMBER EN EL JUEGO :D? XD BUENO AKA LES DEJO MI SEGUNDO TRABAJO :D Archivo:LOGO 21.PNG SON TODAS IMAGENES CREADAS POR MI Y ECHO CON COPIAR Y PEGAR AL PRIMERO QUE VEA CON ALGO = A MIS DIBUJOS TENDRA UNA LLAMADA DE MI ABOGADO. ---- si lo pones en una pagina wiki no tienes copyright ni derechos sobre ello... es propiedad publica... y no hay premio... God Of War 19:37 31 may 2009 (UTC) it is my logo, este es mi logo (discussion plz) 216x147 Acá va mi logo 250px me parece que hice muy chico el "WIKI" thumb esta es mi imagen de mis bolas Hola, soy Benja y me cojo al dueño El mio Este lo cree yo: es perfecto Archivo:Runescapewiki.PNG MI logo de la pagina Hola, pues este es mi diseño del logo de la pagina que hice en photoshop, la verdad a mi me gusto mucho =P espero que les guste. frame|Diseñado por Pegasus93 TcSurfSon Soy diseñador grafico ^^ Aqui mi trabajo: http://i821.photobucket.com/albums/zz136/RezourceX/asdfrscopy2.png :Muy buen logo, pero es Wiki, no Wiki'''s. :--[[Usuario:Lord Galarzaa|''' ¬¬ Lord Galarzaa ¬¬ ]]* Discusión * ¤ Contribuciones ¤ 16:24 15 dic 2009 (UTC) emilio12336 xD tambn soy diseñador xDD e realizado varios trabajos. bueno este es el mio srry por no poner la S grande es q se me olvido si esqe gano te lo pongo con la S grande Archivo:Sin_título-5.png Archivo:Sin_título-445.png Archivo:Sin_título-117.png :Los logos deben decir Rune'S'cape Wiki, pero en lo demas, buen trabajo. :--[[Usuario:Lord Galarzaa| ¬¬ Lord Galarzaa ¬¬ ]]* Discusión * ¤ Contribuciones ¤ 16:24 15 dic 2009 (UTC) buscador75 aver si les gusta diganme si ay que cambiar algo Archivo:Log_para_wiki.png Hola, soy gertanort les presentare mis logos rapido pero me gustaron. Bueno aqui ba ejemm no creo que balla a ganar pero quiero aportar.frame|RuneScape Wikia Aqui les presento otra Archivo:LUMRuneScape.png Otra:frame|Otra imagen echa x mi (no me gusto el fondo) Bueno otra imagen la pueden tomar como si fuera de TcSurfSon ya que me inspire en el, pero aun asi me gusto mas la de el. frame|Echa por gertanort para TcSurfSon Logo por asmo111 Este es mi aporte. Saludos Archivo:RW.jpgArchivo:RWr.jpg [[Usuario:Asmo111|Asmo111 08:45 17 feb 2010 (UTC) ]] frame|Runescape Wiki Viko3dMi logo by Viko3d hmmm Como todos debieron haber notado.... Hize que los logos fueran dinamicos.... quiere decir que al azar sale 1 en cada pagina.... asi que quizas alguno tendra la suerte de que lo coloque como uno de los logos =) Aqui he encontrado Muy buenos trabajos, otros los he visto y a veces... olvidenlo. --[[Usuario:Sistemx|'''SistemX']] 03:04 17 sep 2010 (UTC) (pd:como ya les he dicho en la pagina del pryecto no necesariamente puede ser PNG Y que no sea mayor de 216 x 155!!! --[[User:Sistemx|'SistemX']] 03:13 17 sep 2010 (UTC)!! halloween y navidad posible candidato para Runescape halloween http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100916032946/es.runescape/images/b/bc/Wiki.png posible candidato para runescape Navidad Archivo:Sin título-5.png [[User:Sistemx|'SistemX']] 01:09 19 sep 2010 (UTC) 1 ganador ya encontre uno bueno y lo he puesto como un logo http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100919011307/es.runescape/images/8/80/RSWIKI1.png =) sigan subiendo.... [[User:Sistemx|'SistemX]] 01:16 19 sep 2010 (UTC)